Girls and Boys
by jeeesxx
Summary: Kate, along with her sisters, Ana, Shannon, and Hayden, and her nephews, Alex and Aaron, move next door to Sawyer. Things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Girls and Boys

Sawyer sat on his couch watching TV and drinking a beer. Right when 'Family Guy' came back on, Sawyer heard crying.

"What the hell?" He said, getting up.

He walked over to his window, and looked next door, where he saw the back of a woman with long brown curly hair draping over her shoulders. Then he saw two other women walk over next to her, one handing her a phone. All of their backs were facing him, and all he was staring at was their ass.

Just then, a fourth girl walked over, carrying the noise that Sawyer heard.

"Well aint that swell, get to live next to a screaming baby." He said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, and kept watching.

He noticed how the two brunettes started talking, then the blondes started fighting.

"Uh you are such a bitch!" Shannon yelled.

"Oh I'm a bitch, you're the one who marches around the house like everyone likes you!" Hayden yelled back.

"At least I didn't get pregnant my first time!"

Hayden handed Alex to Ana.

"Oh you did not just go there." She said. She slapped Shannon across the face.

"Uh you bitch!" Shannon yelled and slapped her back.

They did this repeatedly, then they started pushing each other. Ana just rolled her eyes and went inside.

"Ana!" Kate yelled.

"Hey, its not my problem." Kate rolled her eyes

"Stop!" She pulled them off each other.

"You guy's are such bitches!" She yelled.

Hayden shook her head and walked inside, followed b Shannon, and then as soon as they got inside, you could hear them screaming at each other again.

Sawyer smiled to himself. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

New Neighbors

As Kate and Ana were bringing their leather couch, Sawyer came over.

"Hey ladies." He said smirking.

"Hi." Kate said, and Ana just nodded a little bit.

"Ya'll need some help unpacking."

"No thanks." Kate said.

"Who the hell are you?' Ana asked.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"That's nice Ana, he being nice, and your just acting bitchy." Kate said.

"Hey, he just came and asked us if we needed help, its not my fault I wanted to know who he was." Ana argued.

"You didn't have to be rude about it."

"Just forget it." Ana rolled her eyes, as did Kate.

Sawyer chuckled.

"Well?" Ana said expectantly.

"You can call me Sawyer." He said smirking, looking the, up and down.

Kate shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey buddy, my face is up here." Ana said, as Sawyer finished up, and met her eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes while Sawyer chuckled.

"You got a nice sexy face hot lips." Sawyer said. "But that aint the only sexy thing you got." He said looking her up and down again, then Kate.

"Hey ass, I'm not interested, and just for the record, my name is Ana, not hot lips."

"No need to start cussin, Romba." Sawyer said, acting defensive.

"Call me another one of your little names, and I'll kick your ass." Ana said.

"Alright, well if ya'll need anything, I live next door, I have o go before I get my ass kicked, by Ponce de Leon over there." He said, smirking and walking away.

"Oh, you are so lucky I am holding this couch!" Ana yelled.

"Nice seein you too!" Sawyer yelled, his back facing them, as he walked back to his house.

"Ass hole." Ana muttered.

Kate laughed.

"C'mon, we gotta finish this." Kate laughed a little bit more.

"It's not funny, he's an ass hole." Ana said.

Kate just laughed and started walking.

--------------------------

Later that night, Kate and Ana were unpacking things for the kitchen and listening to Hip Hop and Rap and had it blasting, while Hayden and Shannon were unpacking for the living room. They had their door wide open because it was so hot in their house.

"Knock, knock." Sawyer said at the door.

Shannon walked over to the door. "Hi." She said, biting her lower lip.

"Well, freckles and hot lips never told me they had a sister." Sawyer said smirking, and of course, looking her up and down.

"Sorry?" Shannon asked.

"Nothin." Sawyer said.

"Okay, well come inside."

"Sorry, I don't want to get my ass kicked." Sawyer said.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"You sister Ana wants to kick my ass, apparently I'm an ass hole." Sawyer chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, come in." Shannon, said, grabbing his shoulder, and pulling him in.

"Okay then." Sawyer said.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"We don't have any food idiot." Hyden said.

"Uh you are such a bitch, I meant when we get pizza." Shannon said.

"Oh I'm a bitch?" Hayden said walking over to her.

"Yeah, that's what I said, duh!" Shannon said.

"Okay, well if I'm a bitch, then I better start acting like one." Hayden said.

"You don't even have to act." Shannon said.

"You know she's really easy, and goes through guys like shoes, which is the perfect metaphor for her, since she has to get new shoes every 2 weeks, or they'll look worn. And plus, tonight is her night to get new shoes, so that means your probably going to get some." Hayden said to Sawyer.

"Uh you bitch." Shannon slapped her.

Just then, Alex started crying on the baby monitor.

"You are so lucky, cause if he didn't start crying, you would have had to replace more than just shoes." Hayden said, and walked past her, bumping into her shoulder as she did. Then she walked up their long spiral steps.

"So, where were we?" Shannon asked Sawyer.

-----------------------------

"Uh the damn light went out again." Ana said.

"I'll go fix it." Kate said, going up the steps. Right above their kitchen, their was a room, that they were going to use as the computer room, and it had a hole in it, and it was right by the light, so they would just fix it up there. There was a long pole, that was on the ceiling in the kitchen, and it was also right by the hole. Kate moved a little bit so that she was sitting in the pole, but she slipped, and her legs were wrapped around the pole, and her head was in the kitchen, and she was hanging upside down.

"Ana!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah?" Ana yelled up the steps, thinking she was calling her from upstairs.

"I need help!" Kate yelled back.

"Kay hold on!" Ana shouted.

She was getting ready to walk upstairs.

"Ana, I'm behind you!" Kate yelled.

Ana turned around and screamed.

"Kate what the hell?" She yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at me, I slipped!" Kate yelled in defense.

Hearing all the noise, Shannon and Sawyer walked into the kitchen.

Since their ceiling was high up, Shannon and Sawyer didn't even notice Kate.

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" Shannon yelled over the song 'London Bridge, by Fergie'.

"Turn around." Ana said.

Shannon and Sawyer did, and Shannon screamed.

"What the hell happened?" Shannon yelled.

"I slipped." Kate smiled.

"You're an idiot." Shannon laughed.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ana asked, motioning to Sawyer.

"Calm down, he's nice." Shannon said.

"He's a pig, so I guess he's right up your alley." Ana said.

"Bitch." Shannon simply replied. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Hello people, can we focus on me for a second!" Kate yelled over the music.

"Yeah whatever." Shannon said.

Hayden came down.

"Hey guys, why is Kate hanging from the ceiling?" She asked.

"She slipped." Ana said.

Sawyer chuckled.

"Do you think this if funny?" Ana asked.

"No, its just gonna be fun havin ya'll as neighbors."

"Aww thanks." Shannon said, rubbing his shoulder.

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Ah, crap!" Kate yelled.

"What?" Hayden asked.

"I have to pee." Kate whined.

Shannon laughed.

"Shan if I pee myself, your cleaning it up, and its dusty up here, and we all know, you hate dust, so I'd shut up." Shannon stopped laughing.

Kate sneezed. "See."

She sneezed again, and again, and again.

"That is so not helping my pee situation." Kate said.

"Wait, hold on, I can flip down." Kate said.

"Alright, go for it." Ana said.

Kate moved a little bit, then flipped her legs over her head, and landed on her feet on the ground.

She ran into the family room, then into the bathroom.

Someone knocked on the side of the door, and since the door was open, they had to reach inside.

"Oh hey the pizza's here." Shannon said.

Ana handed her money, and Shannon went to the door.

Well she was flirting with the pizza guy, Kate screamed, which cause everyone to look towards the bathroom.

Ana ran over. 

"Kate what the hell, the ass hole is here, you left the door open!" Ana yelled.

"Sorry, I had to go." Kate said, flushing the toilet.

Kate washed her hands and Ana walked away. Then Aaron jumped on her leg.

"Hold on tight buddy." Kate said, and she did kart wheels into the kitchen.

"Did you just do that with him holding onto your leg?" Ana asked when Kate got into the kitchen.

"Yeah, its really easy." Kate said.

"It's fun!" the four year old said, letting go of her leg. Kate laughed and ran her hand through his curly blonde hair, messing it up.

Just then, Kate's phone rang.

She took her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello." She said.

"What do you want?"

"You just run off, and leave him here with us, then call every once in a while, because you decided you wanted to talk to him, and now this?" She walked into the living room.

"He's fine."

"You know what, fine, talk to him, he's already pissed at you for leaving him here." Kate told her sister.

She walked into the kitchen, and handed the phone to Aaron.

"Hey sweetie, mommy's on the phone." She said.

"No!" Aaron yelled.

"Don't you want to talk her?" Kate asked sweetly.

"NO!" Aaron yelled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kate put the phone up to her ear.

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Okay, luv yah, bye." Kate said, and she hung up.

Kate bent down to Aaron.

"How come you don't want to talk to mommy?" Kate asked.

"She weft me here, I am med at her for bein mean."

Kate picked up Aaron, as Shannon finally walked into the kitchen.

"You guys wonna eat outside?" Kate asked.

"Yeah sure." They said.

So they went outside with drinks and plates, and of course, the baby monitor.

"You want some pizza?" Shannon asked Sawyer.

"I'm going to meet some buddies, I'll see ya'll later." He said.

"Bye!" She called after him.

"I'm not hungy." Aaron said.

"Okay, you can go play." Kate said, and Aaron ran over to his jungle jim, which he insisted had to be the first thing out of the moving truck.

"Why did Claire call?" Hayden asked.

"Because her and her boy friend Charlie just had a baby, and Claire is bringing her here, because she can't take care of her, because she just went through withdraw." Kate said dramatically, mimicking Claire from the phone call earlier.

"Are you kidding me?" Shannon yelled.

"She is not bringing another kid over here!" Ana yelled.

----------------------Two months Later------------------------

A lot had happened since the night they met Sawyer. Shannon and Sawyer actually started dating, and Shannon had moved in with him. Hayden got some bad ass boy friend that Kate and Ana and Shannon definitely didn't approve of, but since when did Hayden care, and at least he was good with Alex. Oh yeah, Ana had a boy friend, his name is Jack, and he's a doctor, and Ana is currently moving in with him, because they were really close, and it wasn't just one of those crappy relationships that last a couple months, it was serious.

-------------------------------------------------

Kate was sitting on the couch with Aaron, Shannon and Sawyer, watching rugrats, when the door bell rang. Kate got up and answered it.

Shane walked in.

"How do I look?" Shane asked Kate, going in a couple of slow circles.

"Well you look like an ass with your pants down to your knees." Kate said.

"That's how you wear clothes, get out a little, you might actually learn something." Shane said.

"Wait, I got an idea shorty, I can get you a sign of how to dress, and you an hang it in yo wall above yo dressa, and it can be a lil guide for when you go out."

"How bout this sign?' Kate said, and gave him the finger, Sawyer chuckled. "Now go wait outside for Hayden." She said, and opened the door. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Kate pushed the door closed.

"Ass hole." She said. Again, Sawyer chuckled.

Kate sat back down.

"Okay," Shannon started. "don't be mad okay, because it wasn't supposed to-" Kate interrupted her.

Kate laughed a little. "Shan, I know, the whole you and Sawyer thing was a joke, I don't really care."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Shannon asked.

Kate grabbed a brownie off the plate on the table, and took a bite.

"Sawyer."

"What?" Shannon asked confused.

"Sawyer told me a couple weeks ago." Kate said, shoving the rest of the brownie in her mouth.

"Retard, it was working." Shannon said to him.

Sawyer chuckled. "Sorry, puddin."

"Who cares anyway." Shannon said.

Shane walked in.

"Lady, can I please come in, its frosty out dere." Shane whined.

"As long as you go away." Kate said, and with that he was on his way up the steps.

"Stay outta Hayden's room!" Kate called up the steps, focused on the TV.

"Okay, I'm gonna go party, who's in?" Shannon said.

"Me!" Kate said, raising her hand, and focusing on the TV.

"Sawyer your coming too." Shannon said.

"Alright then."

"Hayden your watching the kids!" Kate yelled up the steps, and kissed Aarons forehead.

"Hurry, run before she gets downs here." Kate whispered, and she grabbed her purse, and they ran outside, and got in the car.

Hayden walked downstairs with Shane. "Oh they did not just do that." Hayden said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Letter

Kate woke up with her covers thrown on the floor. She shivered as she got up, and put on her slippers. She went onto Aaron's room, and saw him lying awake.

"Hey buddy." Kate said walking in, in her 'Toby Keith' t-shirt, short enough to see her 'IM' underwear.

"Aunt Katie!" He yelled.

"What are yah doin silly head?" Kate asked the boy.

"I was waitin for someone to take me downstairs." He told her, with a cute little voice saying "why else would I have waited?"

"How come you didn't go by yourself?" She asked him.

"Cuz I don't know where I'm goin." He said, sitting up. Late laughed, and picked him up and carried him downstairs. She saw Shannon making breakfast, and she out a squirming Aaron down.

"Where's Sawyer?" Kate asked.

"Who?" Shannon asked, putting all her attention on Kate.

"Your boyfriend." Kate told her sister.

"My what?" Shannon looked at her confused.

"The guy next door, Shan."

"I don't know, and since when has he been my boyfriend?" She asked, thinking her sister was crazy.

"Never mind, it was a dream." Kate had told her sister, walking out of the room.

She entered the living room, as the door bell rang. So, she went over, and opened it.

When she saw it was Sawyer, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well hey there, Freckles." Sawyer started. "Likin those panties, you should wear 'em around more often." Sawyer said, looking her up and down, yet again.

Kate didn't say anything, she just pulled her shirt down more, but it didn't help at all.

"Okay, well I thought you might want this." He said handing her a letter.

"They put it in the wrong mailbox, thought I'd be nice enough to bring it over."

"Thanks." Kate said, looking at the envelope.

She left the door open, and walked into the kitchen. She handed Shannon the letter, and Shannon looked up at her with worried eyes.

"How'd he get out address?" Shannon said, a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, but we can't be walkin around the neighborhood alone." Kate told Shannon, worried, worried because somehow, Wayne had figured out their address, and just rang the doorbell, even though the door was wide open, and Sawyer was standing right there.


	4. Chapter 4

Facing the Facts

For some reason, Shannon just turned around and ran. Wayne didn't care though, he wanted Kate.

"So, you didn't tell your parents you're pregnant." Wayne stated to Kate.

"Oh yeah I did, I told my daddy and mom." Kate told him, Sawyer looking confused.

"Well hun, I didn't get the memo, and last time I checked I was your daddy."

"Well, last time I checked, Sam was, all you do is get drunk and hit us, doesn't seem to fatherly to me."

"Sawyer, could you leave?" Kate asked politely.

"Yah sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, go 'head." She stated.

So, Sawyer left, and Wayne walked in.

When Sawyer got over to his house, he called the police.

"Yeah hi, there's some guy at my neighbor's house, I think it's her dad, but I'm not sure, and she asked me to leave, and when she was talking to the guy she said all he ever did was get drunk and beat them, so she might be in trouble and she's pregnant." The person on the other line said something.

"2342 Juliet Rd." He said.

Fifteen minutes later, the police arrived along with some paramedics.

What ever had happened in that fifteen minutes, they were rushing a bleeding Kate out on a stretcher. Sawyer ran outside his house.

"What happened?" He yelled.

"We don't know." One of police told him.

Just then, Sawyer saw police pulling Wayne out in handcuffs, and before they knew it, everyone was gone, all rushing away to the hospital.

And as he looked up, he saw a little boy on the porch.

"Where's aunt Katie going?"

"Shit." Sawyer muttered under his breath.

------

The next month flew by. Sawyer knew Kate had come home, and knew she didn't have any serious injuries, but he didn't know about the baby. Did she lose it? Did se have it? Is it alive?

None of these questions were answered. One day, a guy parked in their driveway and got out of the car. He saw Kate run out of the car, and jump one him, wrapping her legs around his waste, and he saw the guy hold her close.

When she let go of him, Sawyer saw her tell him something, and then all of a sudden, the guy went crazy. He completely flipped out on her. He screamed in her face, then she tried to say something or hug him, and he just pushed her. He pushed her hard, and she fell backwards and thankfully only landed on her butt.

When Sawyer saw this, he ran outside.

He walked over and he helped Kate up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady?" Sawyer asked, standing in front of Kate.

"She lost my baby!" He yelled in anger.

"Hey jackass, it wasn't her fault." Sawyer yelled.

"Then you marry her!" Then, the man just got in his car and left.


End file.
